1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hairdressing scissor assembly comprising plural pairs of scissors that are detachably engaged together by detachable dovetail connection to proceed with special haircutting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hairstylist cuts a customer""s hair with several techniques, including trimming, thinning, layering, etc. Sometimes the hairstylist has to hold plural pairs of scissors in the same hand for proceeding with the thinning or layering of the hair to obtain the desired special hairstyle.
During operation of the plural pairs of scissors in the same hand, the user must keep the plural pairs of scissors be spaced at regular intervals and operate them with the same operating condition. The plural pairs of scissors must open and close synchronously to obtain a tidy, beautiful hairstyle. However, the plural pairs of scissors are simply held by the index finger and the thumb of the user such that the plural pairs of scissors cannot be operated synchronously due to touchy control of the plural pairs of scissors by the fingers. Thus, the plural pairs of scissors often become skew to one another and the spacing therebetween may be different from one another. The haircutting result is adversely affected, and this problem is aggravated if the user is inexperienced. The user often feels pain when operating the plural pairs of scissors in addition to numerous limitations to and difficulties in operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,590 to Applicant issued on Feb. 27, 2001 and Applicant""s U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/617,713 disclose hairdressing scissor assemblies to solve the above-mentioned problems. However, formation of the L-shaped engaging member and the L-shaped slot of the connecting block for connecting the plural pairs of scissors is troublesome and costly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hairdressing scissor assembly comprising plural pairs of scissors that are detachably engaged together by detachable dovetail connection to proceed with special haircutting.
A hairdressing scissor assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises plural pairs of hairdressing scissors. Each pair of hairdressing scissors comprises two cutting members pivotally connected together. Each cutting member comprises a handle at a first end thereof and a blade at a second end thereof. A through-hole is defined in at least one of the handles. A connecting block is securely mounted in the through-hole and comprises a dovetail groove in a first side thereof and a dovetail block in a second side thereof. The dovetail block of the connecting block of one pair of hairdressing scissors is releasably engaged with the dovetail groove of the connecting block of another pair of hairdressing scissors.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.